Piper Malfoy and the Rodent Infestation
by Skitzo Slytherin
Summary: Piper Malfoy had always thought that she'd be in Slytherin; What Malfoy wasn't? What's a girl to do when she finds herself disowned and in Gryff?
1. Chapter 1

A child disappeared from her room a week ago. Two days later, another one disappeared. And, finally, yet another child disappeared from his bed into the hazy night sky just a block from Piper's house. 

Piper sat staring at the rattling window, its trim a ghostly white against the clear night sky. _What if it's me next? _Her heart was racing and her teeth were chattering. _What if I'm the 4th child? No, it's impossible. _

They would never take a Malfoy. 

Piper spent what seemed like hours just gazing at the window, the swinging white frame, the few stars looming in the sky. Eventually exhaustion swept over her and she sank into a deep sleep aboard the speeding Hogwarts Express. 

***** 

_Piper stood in the great hall, her eyes darting around nervously. Her eyes slid to the 4 long tables, one for each house, and noticed something peculiar. There were absolutely no students. Why were there no other students? Why was she the only one there? _

"PIPER DEANNE MALFOY" boomed Professor McGonagall, "It is time for your judgment." She moved away so Piper could see a lone stool sitting in front of the long tables. It had the fabled Sorting Hat on top of it. 

Piper walked up to the stool and sat down, her eyes resting intently on the sorting hat as it was lowered onto her head. 

"Hmm... there's no doubt where you belong..." The sorting hat practically whispered. "You shall be in GRYFFINDOR." 

A gasp escaped Piper's mouth and she fell off the stool in a dead faint. The sorting hat laid askew by her side. 

***** 

"Miss Malfoy?" A concerned voice said softly. 

Piper Malfoy's eyes fluttered open for a moment, then closed. "But mommy... I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!" Piper groaned. She mumbled something else incoherently and rolled over and off the side of the train booth she was stretched out on. 

She opened her eyes and let out a yelp of surprise. Staring down at her was a tall man with a very long nose and bespectacled blue eyes. Piper groaned again. The man was none other than the famous Albus Dumbledore. 

"I'm sorry Miss Malfoy, but you happened to fall asleep on the train and you're late to the sorting," Dumbledore said politely, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He extended an arm towards her. "Would you please accompany me to the Great Hall?" 

Piper sat there speechless for a moment but finally gathered her wits and hurried to the castle alongside Dumbledore, rubbing her aching side and hardly noticing just how grand Hogwarts castle really was. 

She rushed into the Great Hall and straight into a tightly knit pack of first years. They were all showing some signs of anxiety. Some were biting their nails, some were twirling their hair. Tapping shoes could be heard and the sound of grinding teeth was consistent. Piper was standing behind a short girl with flaming red hair; she knew enough about other wizarding families to see that this girl was definitely a Weasley. She sneered and looked around for her cousin Draco. 

"Ah, now that we're all here, will the first years please come to the front. The sorting is ready to begin!" Professor McGonagall said.

"Edward LeStrange," Professor McGonagall called first and laid the hat gently onto his head. 

"RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat said almost at once. 

Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off of his head and placed it onto the next first year, Virginia Weasley. 

Piper found it strange that it took so long for the sorting hat to decide. After all, she was a Weasley, EVERYONE knows where all the Weasleys go. Finally the hat took a breath (if hats can take breaths) through the large tear that served as its mouth. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

Keeghan O'Reilley was the next victim to McGonagall's call. His mouth twitched and he looked like he was going to be sick. Professor Mcgonagall lowered the hat and it nearly covered his entire head. 

The hat took a while to decide, but no extraordinary amount of time. Soon the sorting hat's conclusion rang through the Great Hall. 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

"Piper Malfoy," Professor McGonagall called, her voice clear as a bell. 

Piper strode confidently towards the stool. After all, there was no doubt were she would go. The professor checked her name off of a parchment and then placed the sorting hat onto Piper's head. 

_"Hmm... I see a good deal of courage and you're quite intellectual too." the sorting hat purred into her ear, much like it had in her dream. "There is also a nice bit of trickery in you; a taste for revenge. Now, where should I put you? I know! GRYFFINDOR!" _

Piper's eyes widened with astonishment. _How could this be? No, no, no! This isn't happening!!_

She walked back toward the other first years on unsteady legs. She glanced at the Slytherin table where each and every eye was fixated on her. Piper avoided making eye contact with Draco, knowing what she'd see. Utter hatred. 

***** 

Piper found herself in the Gryffindor common room, although she didn't remember getting there. Her body and mind were numbed with shock and the world seemed to spin around her. _Why me?_ she thought, _Why me? What should I do? I'll never be able to face anyone again, never be able to look Draco in the eye. _The pure shame of being a Gryffindor was too much to bear, too much to think about. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again, the image before her clearing a bit. Piper could see students milling around, all seeming perky and cheerful. _It's disgusting. Who could ever be that happy? _

"So," a voice spoke up behind Piper, "A Malfoy in Gryffindor. Well, i guess there are freaks in every family." 

Piper turned her head to see a full head of bright orange hair and a face speckled with freckles. "A Weasley," She groaned, "What did I to deserve this?" 

"Hey! You're not the one who has to share a dormitory with you! No, wait, you have to put up with yourself every second of the day. My bad!" 

The girls exchanged menacing glares, each daring the other to make the first move. Suddenly they both pulled out their wands. 

"ENGORGIO!" 

"FURNUNCULUS!" 

"Nice hex..." Ginny said, struggling to hold up her newly enlarged nose. 

"You too," said Piper wincing in pain from her rapidly growing boils, "Madam Pomfrey?" 

"Lets go." 

***** 

_She's not all that bad _Ginny thought as she glanced at the exhausted girl laying on the cot beside her. Her jet black hair was streaked with blue and her eyes were a dazzling yellow. Eyes that, when you look into them, make you wonder what she was really thinking, what's really going on inside her head. There's got to be something amazing about her. Not many people can break the infamous Malfoy chain. After all, how often do you see good emerge from evil? Ginny sighed and pulled herself off of the cot, not wanting to be late for double potions. God knows what Snape would do. 

***** 

"It is important for young wizards to know the value of simple potion ingredients," Professor Snape lectured as he strode up and down the classroom, "One tiny mistake and a simple acne-curing potion can be turned into a deadly weapon. This is why, students, that we are conducting this activity today. Pair up and you shall each brew your own potions. A list of the ingredients you will be using and their reactivity can be found in your book. You may also want to use one of the suggested potions. Begin!" 

"I hope you know what you're doing," Piper whispered to Ginny, "Because I haven't looked in the book and I never intend to." 

Piper watched Ginny giggle for a moment and then began to measure out random ingredients, not bothering to check the labels. The cauldron glowed blue as she poured in a fine brown power and as she poured in a drop of a clear green liquid it cooled to a reflective silver. 

"What are we making, Ginny? Possibly a mouth freshening potion? Or maybe Ode de Stinky Sweaty Classroom? The potion surely smells bad enough, but it's missing something..." Piper remarked as she dropped in a handful of translucent chips. 

The potion let out a large bang and the now purple mixture spilled over the cauldron edge, seeking out unwary students' feet. Everyone ran from the acidic liquid in a mad panic. 

"IMBECILES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Snape screeched as the potion spread to cover the entire dungeon floor. He uttered a spell and a moment later the potion was confined to a small glass jar. "You'd better hope that potion didn't harm anyone or you'll be expelled before you can say 'I hate Snape.' Get it?" 

Piper and Ginny nodded meekly, each wondering what would happen next. 

"Everyone out! Potions class is over for today," Snape said, massaging his temples. 

The class climbed down from their perches atop chars and tables and drifted out the door. In the rush to get out, nobody noticed a small scruffy rat completely drenched in the vile potion. 

*****


	2. Chapter 2

Snape sat at a large wooden table in his damp, dimly lit office. It didn't look much like an office, resembling more of a torture chamber. There were cuffs high on the stone walls every few feet and the walls had an odd reddish tint, whether it be mildew and rust or something much worse. The only thing that identified this as an office was Severus Snape's desk, strewn with thick books and students' messy reports; It was practically groaning under all the weight. 

Snape was working in an empty corner of the desk, the books shoved aside and some now littering the floor. Set before him were 7 vials all filled with the rancid potion. He put a drop of a clear fluid into the first vial and it turned acid green. He took note of the change and added 2 drops into the next vial. The potion swiftly changed to acid green and with the second drop it continued onto a clear, nearly translucent, blood red. 

Snape's eyes widened. He looked down at the potion, then back at the calculations with terror. The dropper slid from his hand. A moment later he recollected himself and fled to Dumbledore's office. 

***** 

"Sir, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. This girl unknowingly created the deadliest poison known to man." began Snape, peering up at Dumbledore with a look of utter dread on his pale face, "It's impossible to get the correct combination of ingredients without looking into several ancient books that probably no longer exist. I saw this girl, this... Piper Malfoy. She threw the ingredients in as if it were nothing, no calculations, no measurements. I sincerely doubt that she knew what half the ingredients were. Her only intent was to make a batch of pumpkin juice, if nothing else. It's a miracle, Dumbledore, but also a disaster. How will we know if the potion came into contact with anyone? It's physically impossible to detect, the potion has no effect on the body. It twists the mind, contorting it until it is barely recognizable. The person is still there, still the same on the outside, but on the inside they're nothing. Just a mindless wanderer." 

Dumbledore looked up at Snape, his half moon spectacles shining brightly. Snape was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk, his shoulders hunched and his hands planted firmly in front of him. A vein was throbbing on his forehead and it seemed as though gray hair would sprout from his tangled mop of jet black hair any moment. 

"Severus, calm down, there's no use in aging yourself 10 years in only 5 minutes. Don't make me use a cheering charm on you, I know how you loathe them," Dumbledore added with a chuckle. "It wont do any good to alarm the students at 3:00 in the morning. I will make an announcement at breakfast for all the students to make an effort to visit Poppy." 

Snape released a large sigh, his stress seemingly ebbing away with each second. "Maybe a cheering charm is in order, Dumbledore, just don't make it too strong. You know how the students will talk if it happens to last throughout tomorrow. I've build up my reputation for being a selfless bastard and I don't want that to go down the drain in one night!" 

Dumbledore didn't show any change in emotion on his face, but his eyes twinkled with amusement as he performed the charm on a scowling Snape. 

***** 

Dumbledore's face was solemn and a look of stern determination was set on his face. He stood up from his place at the head of the long table where all the professors and other Hogwarts employees dined together. 

"Ahem," Dumbledore started, "It brings me much displeasure to interrupt your fine breakfast, but a few events have occurred that need to be brought to your attention. It seems that some students may have been contaminated in a Potions mishap and should therefore report to Madam Pomfrey immediately if they experience any of the following symptoms: drowsiness, headaches, severe nausea, and possibly seizures and long bout of unconsciousness that will lapse into a coma in a matter of days. Also, a decrease in magical abilities will be apparent in just a few hours after the initial poisoning. I'm sure that you all can see that this is a very serious matter and is to be taken with the utmost care and caution. Thank you, that is all." 

A low murmur spread throughout the Great Hall, the students all contemplating whether or not they had the symptoms. A few panicked students, Neville included, stumbled out of their seats in a rushed, clumsy manner and sprinted to the hospital wing. 

Piper turned to Ginny, who was sitting across from her, and stared at her with wide eyes, "It wasn't... you don't think... it wasn't ME, was it?? I mean... it can't be!" Piper stuttered through this sentence, obviously convinced that this was her doing, but in shock nonetheless. 

"Relax Pip! We can go talk to Dumbledore, he'll understand once you explain. I mean, how powerful can the stuff be? We're just first years for God's sake! How much damage can we really do with minimal knowledge and a few common, harmless ingredients?" Ginny said, attempting to comfort the frantic Piper. 

A half hour later every student but two had abandoned the Great Hall for their classes. The dirty plates filled with half eaten eggs, bacon, etc. were being carried away by frantic house elves, dressed in identical white pillowcases resembling togas. A Hogwarts emblem was visible on the front of each one. 

The two lone student, Piper and Ginny, had waited until they were the only students present on the 4 long tables and now they sat staring at each other, lost for words. Neither of them wished to go to Dumbledore, neither of them wanted to confess. 

"Excuse me little misses," squeaked a small house elf. She had large ears, even larger then normal house elf ears, and huge, beautiful golden eyes, "Nobby thinks you should be going now, yes she does!" she said, her golden eyes fixed intently on them. 

The girls glanced at Nobby and then back at each other. They lingered for a moment and set off in the general direction of Dumbledore's office, dragging their feet in a slow-paced walk. 

***** 

"How do we get in?" Piper asked, her face contorted with confusion and her eyes fixated on a slate gray gargoyle. It's wings were spread out majestically, as if about to leap into flight, "And, are you sure this is the entrance to his office?" 

"Yes, and I have abso-bloody-lutely no idea how," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes, "What if there was a problem and we needed to get in? No, wait, THERE IS A BLOODY PROBLEM! OPEN THE DAMNED DO--" 

Ginny was cut off abruptly as Dumbledore appeared just to the right of the duo. "It's nice to see you too Ms. Weasley, Ms. Malfoy. Please come in," he spoke in his deep, earthy voice. Dumbledore then turned to the gargoyle and said, "Licorice twists." 

A glint appeared in the gargoyle's stone eyes. It leapt into the air, just for only a second or two, and then landed gracefully about 5 feet from it's previous position near the looming stone wall. The wall rumbled and almost seemed to shake a bit. A crack ran down the routing, branching off between the large stone bricks. Suddenly light shone through the wall as the crack enlarged from next to nothing to one inch and on to two. The crack grew and in a matter of moments it became a massive opening leading to a spiral staircase, the steps continuously moving upwards like a Muggle escalator. Dumbledore strode onto the staircase followed meekly by Piper, then Ginny. Piper let her fingertips glide lightly over the carved handrail. Dragons, phoenixes, and other mythical animals donned it, accompanied by various curves and swirls. _This is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen!_ Piper immediately thought. 

Piper took it back the instant the moving staircase neared the end of it's journey and Dumbledore's office came into sight. She could honestly say that she couldn't name a single item that occupied the room. Each was rare and uniquely beautiful; Every item was vastly different from all the rest, yet they came into a sense of harmony to form the most beautiful room that Piper had ever seen. It was more glamorous than any movie set, more comfortable than any well-worn and familiar bedroom. It was amazing. 

"Ladies, please sit down," Dumbledore said, gesturing toward two enormous oak chairs, lined with lush red velvet, that were set before a large desk, also oak. The the most magnificent thing about the sight was the phoenix sitting on a perch near a open window. It was a dazzling ruby red and throughout its long, smooth feathers there were flecks of gold. The phoenix seemed to radiate a warm glow, and, if Piper let herself slip into childish interpretations of what she felt, a sense of happiness seemed to surround the bird, as if all the fears and troubles of the world suddenly seemed insignificant, solvable. It was a feeling that made you want to confess what was bundled up inside of your soul, surpassing the prickly layers, weathered with age, and going inside the core of your body to allow all that troubled you to melt away. 

Piper and Ginny each sat in one of the ancient looking chairs, sinking down into the soft velvet padding. 

"Professor, I..." Piper started, and then with a sudden burst of confidence and guilt, she launched into the story of the whole ordeal. Every so often, Dumbledore would nod, or merely blink calmly at them and wave his hand to continue. 

"Well," Dumbledore said at last, and he cleared his thought, "Whether you have a true gift for potion making, or if it was a complete chance of luck, or ill luck I should say, remains a mystery. It is alright, you may return to the Gryffindor tower, no house points will be taken." 

***** 

Piper was walking back to the Gryffindor tower when she collided with a shoulder, clad in the Hogwarts black. She glanced up and her eyes met Draco's. She had hated Draco's eyes ever since she was a child. The were sharp and cool, almost icy. They made you feel like somehow you should apologize. Piper didn't know why she should feel this way but somehow... somehow the only thing she wanted in the world was to say I'm sorry. Piper shuttered and looked away, not wanting to look up and see his eyes still fixed upon her. 

***** 

Draco slid through the halls, careful to stay away from the prying eyes of the portraits. He had a small blue flame in his hand, as all the torches had been extinguished hours ago, when the students had all gone to sleep. 

Except one. 

He was at the Fat Lady now, today clad in a hideous fluffy dress. "Hmm... gay little faerie pixies? No? Purple hippopotamus? Sheesh, Gryffindors have no sense of humor..." He snickered at his little joke, then he hissed softly, "Lion's mane?" 

The Fat Lady stifled a yawn and swung open on invisible hinges. 

Draco crept through the common room and up a tall staircase to the girls' dormitories. _Which one is hers?_ he thought, staring at the dozens of doors. He groaned and opened the first door and studied the sleeping girls' faces. _No, she's not here._

Thirty minutes and eighteen doors later Draco was giving up hope. He sighed and opened another door, and once again studied the faces within. _Yes! That's her!_ he thought to himself, excitedly. Her pale white skin seemed to glow in the dark room and her short, cropped hair was spread out in blue and black waves. Her hair was not the traditional Malfoy trait and Draco could remember his father talking about it in a soft whisper. It was a mark of someone special, someone great. It was a mark that hadn't been seen in hundreds of years. For Piper to be sorted into Gryffindor was very disastrous indeed. 

"Piper... Pip, wake up," Draco said, casting a silencing charm as to not wake the other sleeping girls up. 

Piper groaned and rolled onto her back, "Ginny, for the last time... DRACO!" she gasped. 

Piper reached into the pocket of her pajamas, drew out her wand, and pointed it directly between Draco's eyes, all in one fluid motion. 

"What do you want?"

"Well, currently, I'd like you to stop pointing that thing straight at my forehead; one slight slip and you'll make an ugly little black mark right there and I'll be forced to get bangs."

Piper lowered her wand, but only a tiny bit, glaring at him. "What the hell are you doing? You're not supposed to be in here. You're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor, remember? You're supposed to hate me-- "

"Piper, I don't hate you. Sure, all of the other Slytherins want you to die a slow, painful death," said Draco, shrugging slightly, "but personally, I'd rather that not happen to you." 

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." 

"That's funny, I--" 

"Draco, do me a favor and shut up." 

With that last statement Piper fired a curse through her poised wand. Draco's face contorted for a moment and then bright patterns of flowers emerged onto his skin. 

"Well, at least we know you're still a Malfoy," Draco said, picking up a mirror off of Piper's nightstand to examine his face. "Hippie flowers, nice touch. It has been a pleasure to see you too." 

*****


	3. Chapter 3

((Just to clear some things up, this story takes place during the same time period as The Chamber of Secrets. Everything in the first book has happened and nothing in the second book will.))  
  
((italics didn't want to work, so, until the damn bug goes away and I can upload with html, italics will be indicated with /'s)) *****  
  
Piper watched as the mail soared through the Great Hall; the sudden rush of feathers amazed her every day. A dense cloud of browns and grays sometimes accompanied by the rare pure white owl swooped overhead, dropping their burdens as usual. But today, today one stood out admits the silent, yet wild cloud of owls. It was jet black with a sheen to it's feathers. It's pure beauty was astonishing as it circled gracefully searching for its recipient. Piper was so overcome that she hardly noticed the owl loosening its grip on the crisp, folded parchment and letting it drift softly to her lap. The parchment crinkled as she opened it and began to read.  
  
//Dear Piper, I hope you would agree that we had a nice chat last night, though it didn't get us very far, now did it? Your magic must be pretty powerful, that flower charm refused to come off, no matter how many removing spells and no matter how much soap I used. I eventually had to resort to a cosmetics spell and you can still see the outlines of the flowers if you look closely. One positive aftereffect though: I do think my eyebrows look absolutely SPLENDID, don't you agree?  
  
You are the sister I never had, Draco  
  
P.S. Will you meet me at the Astronomy Tower right now? Hopefully we can continue our chat and maybe you can fix this damned spell.//  
  
Piper giggled as she read the note and glanced up at Draco. His brows were sharply arched and penciled so much they were a thick, black line. She smiled again, stuck the note safely into her pocket, and made her way to the Astronomy Tower. On the opposite side of Piper's now empty seat sat Ginny, staring morosely at her brother and Harry.  
  
Ginny silently watched Ron and Harry conversing over their breakfast, crumbs falling out of Ron's mouth and Harry trying to find a polite way to inform him of it.  
  
//I hate them both.//  
  
*****  
  
((Ginny's flashback))  
  
//It was the summer before Ginny was go to Hogwarts for the very first time. Two weeks before the end of summer, to be exact. Ginny and Ron were staring at each other across the slightly dingy kitchen table. The room was deserted, everyone having gone to their room, and very quiet, apart from several loud bangs coming from directly over their heads.  
  
Ron sighed and continued to stare at Ginny, preparing himself for the speech he was about to make, "Ginny, you have to understand, Harry doesn't like you, he never will. In fact, I think he's a little afraid of you, Ginny. Please, please give it up. I don't want you to keep wasting away like a bimbo, hanging on Harry's every word. I don't want you to get hurt!"  
  
"Oh really, that's ironic Ron, you seem to be doing enough of that yourself already! You're a hypocrite Ron, you'll always be. Stop trying to protect me, to nurture me, when all you end up doing is HURTING ME MORE THAN THEM! Let me learn from my mistakes on my own Ron, because I sure as hell don't want any help from you," Ginny hissed in response.  
  
Ron sat astonished at Ginny's speech as Ginny raced up the rickety stairs.  
  
"Whaa tha bloody hell'd I do?"//  
  
*****  
  
//I may not like Ron, but he's my brother, //Ginny thought, lying her head on the smooth wood table. //And, as much as I hate it, he'll always be. But Harry...Harry is another story. I hate him. I hate him for being friends with scum like Ron. I hate him for not noticing me. I hate him for acting like I'm invisible, for not caring.//  
  
//For not loving me.//  
  
A tear formed a smooth glossy trail down Ginny's freckled cheek, then, to the surprise of the rest of the students, Ginny broke down in uncontrollable sobs, her face now a bright red with a slight purple tinge. Chokes and sobs escaped from her throat and tears now fell willingly and numerously from her eyes. Ginny rushed out of the Great Hall, trying to wipe away her tears, to hide her face.  
  
*****  
  
Piper sat waiting in the Astronomy Tower, //I know he had to wait a bit, he can't make too much of a scene going off with me, but why? Why the hell is it taking him so long? //  
  
Something alarmed Piper, caused her to swing around and stare at the trapdoor in fright. She listened intently and suddenly she knew what it was. It was the faint thumping of hard shoes upon stone steps. As the sound came closer and closer Piper tapped her fingers nervously.  
  
//It's Draco, right? Please, please let it be Draco.//  
  
Piper closed her eyes, a memory bubbled to the surface and suddenly the stepping noises seemed insignificant.  
  
*****  
  
((Piper flashback))  
  
//Draco and Piper ran around the massive house jumping and giggling like the giddy children they were. Draco was only 6, still free from his father's grasp, still free from his father twisting his soul into something it wasn't.  
  
Something evil.  
  
"Piper, do ya wanna play hide'n'go seek? It'll be fun! You can hide first and I'll seek, mmm'kay?"  
  
Piper squealed and ran through a random hallway, "Draco, you find me, okay? Promise?"  
  
"I will, trust me! I'm gonna catch ya before you can say quidditch!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
She ran further down the hall and into the first door she saw. It was a closet of some sort, filled with papers. Piper shoved a few over and crouched down. She waited.  
  
And waited, and waited, and waited.  
  
"Draco? Draco, where are you? I'm scared, Draco!" Piper whispered. "Draco, you were supposed to find me. You promised."  
  
The door swung open and Piper's tear-strewn face lit up with hope. "Draco?" But who she saw wasn't Draco.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW," yelled the man at the top of his voice. His dark cloak swirled about him intimidating. It was none other than Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Dammit, Draco, when you said Piper was coming to play with you in no way mention that she'd be PLAYING IN IMPORTANT DOCUMENTS!" He muttered to himself, half-crazy in stuffing papers into drawers. He stopped for a moment, then turned to look at little girl still cowering in his file cabinet. "Out, you wretched little girl."  
  
Piper ran away, terrorized by the intent stare of Lucius, and collided head- on with Draco.  
  
"Pip? I'm sorry I didn't find you, I tried, really, I did! It's okay now," Draco said as he hugged her and stroked her hair, "You'll always be safe with me."//  
  
*****  
  
"Piiiiipppeerr? Back to reality, Pip. I know it's hard to break away from you conversation with 'the voices' but you've just gotta do it!"  
  
Piper opened her eyes and looked straight into Draco's grinning face.  
  
"Go away, bastard, I was thinking. What do you want?"  
  
"I want to finish our chat, catch up on old times, maybe do each other's hair. I hear pigtails are quite the "in thing" right now. Oh come on. I want to figure out why you were sorted into Gryffindor when God knows that's the last place a Malfoy should be."  
  
"What do you know, Draco?" Piper gasped, tears now running down her face, "Maybe the Sorting hat was right. Maybe because my only goal in my life isn't to become a damned death eater doesn't mean--"  
  
"That is NOT my only goal in life."  
  
"I sincerely doubt that, Draco. I see you talking with Crabbe, Goyle, acting like you're talking about school, quidditch even. You're not. I know you're not."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Prove it," Piper said with a sense of finality. She pulled out a small, carved glass container filled with a completely color-less, odor-less liquid. "veritiserum."  
  
"Well, at least we know you're not an imposter. Only a Malfoy would be stupid enough to carry this stuff around," Draco replied, reaching for the container.  
  
"I'm not stupid, I'm evil." Piper said with a smirk.  
  
"Stupid, evil, same difference," Draco said, taking a swig of the veritiserum, "Not bad, It's kinda fruity."  
  
"No it's not, you oaf, time to test it out. Is your name Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"No, my name is Bob. I'm a weather man."  
  
"Draco, you didn't swallow, you ass," Piper said, glaring at Draco. He shrugged and took another mouthful of veritiserum, this time swallowing.  
  
"Do you want to be a Death Eater?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My talent is in healing, not killing. I couldn't kill a man even if I tried."  
  
"Have you ever told Lucius that?"  
  
"No, he'd kill me, or torture me slowly, and then kill me, but it's all the same in the end."  
  
"Why do you pretend that you want to be a Death Eater?"  
  
"My father."  
  
"That's good enough for me. Lets go, Draco. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."  
  
"It's okay. Do you remember when I was six and you were five? I told you that you can always trust me, that I'll always be there for you. That still stands."  
  
*****  
  
"Please, Margot, let me in!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Neville. Nobody, absolutely nobody gets in without the password. We've gone through this hundreds of times before and it's only the first month of school!" The fat lady replied, giving an air of royalty even if it was a known fact that she had no noble blood.  
  
"Margot! Please? I know for a fact that everyone is inside already and I can't sleep outside again! The Slytherins hexed me while I slept and Granny had a fit!"  
  
The Fat Lady glared at the clumsy boy, her mind set to not justify this plea with a response.  
  
Neville sighed and slid down the cool, stone wall, letting his books scatter in all directions.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
A scruffy rat scuttled across the stone floor and paused, peering up Neville with its beady eyes.  
  
"Scabbers? Scabbers, what are you doing here? Ron has been going nutters looking for you. Why'd you run off?" Neville asked, partially speaking to the rat, partially to himself.  
  
Scabbers tilted his head, curious as to why this boy was talking to him. He then ran across the great distance over Neville's leg and sunk his teeth deep into the boy's pale hand, drawing blood.  
  
"Scabbers! Why'd you do that? Why... Why... oh bloody hell, I'm so tired all of a sudden. I need to go to sleep Scabbers. Goodnight." With a great THUMP! Neville slumped to the floor, snoring loudly.  
  
Then, as the boy slept, an amazing transformation took place. His skin tightened over his bones, giving him the appearance of a man who has not eaten in a year. He began to shrink. He shrank until he was the size of a four year old, and with limbs only half as long. His eyes... Oh, his eyes had not shrunk yet. They were large, whitish orbs. It seemed as if they would pop out of their sockets, but they were restrained by the eyelids. The eyelids were stretched as thin as paper and nearly translucent. When they approached the point of tearing Neville's eyes shrank with a faint pop. They were now dilated to where there was no white and his pupils were now a clear, untainted red. The final stage appeared to be approaching as tiny white hairs emerged and soon his skin was entirely covered in a thick white mesh. His golden brown hair was sucked into his shriveled skull and immediately replaced with identical white hairs. Suddenly he shrank 10 times his prior size and the transformation was complete.  
  
Neville was a rat.  
  
***************  
  
And now.... it's time to flaunt the fact that I have REVIEWS! BUAHAHAHA!  
  
Margot: I love you! -hugs- kinda ironic... you're my best reviewer and I name the Fat Lady after you.... damn, I'm evil. What can I say... it fit.  
  
ChibiFuu: That's kewl. Totally kewl kewl kewl! n.n and of course she acts like a Malfoy... that's part of the plot. o.~  
  
Maddy: thanks!  
  
Erica: -points to the top of the fic- does that clear it up a bit?  
  
Clarissa (chandi), One48am(Jen), and Crystina: I forced you to review, so your opinions don't matter. Muahahaha.  
  
Love, Peace, and REVIEW OR I SHALL KICK YO ASS!  
  
*************** 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) FINALLY! A new chapter! Hehe. I kinda gave up on this a bit after a bout of writer's block. BUT, the story is back on the road, even though I think this chapter is the worst yet. Have fun reading my pooey writing!  
  
Disclaimer- If I SAID that I owned Harry Potter, you'd send me to the asylum, WOULDN'T you? Hmm? I know what you're thinking. o.x  
  
FINE! I own Piper and nothing else! -hands over toe socks- *****  
  
  
  
"I'm worried," Piper said, a slight whimper to her words, "What if I can't do it? What if fail as badly as Neville last year? Hermione said it was horrible. Speaking of Neville, where is he? I haven't seen him all day."  
  
"He's fine, probably in the hospital wing again. You know how he is. He's there nearly twice a day, if not more," Ginny replied as her eyes swept back to the stiff, off-white parchment, "And you'll do fine, I know it! It's a family thing, I guess all Malfoys are excellent Quidditch players."  
  
"Yea, and you can see just where Malfoy traditions got me. I'm in Gryffindor and friends with a Weasley."  
  
"Shut up and lets go," Ginny said in an exasperated sigh.  
  
Ginny grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her away from the parchment announcing Quidditch lessons for Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. She dashed out of the Great Hall with Piper trailing a few feet behind, tripping on her robes.  
  
"Trust me or I'll hex you!" Ginny shouted as she traveled past the Herbology greenhouses in a mad sprint. Soon they neared Madame Hooch and the dense crowd of students clustered around her.  
  
"Somehow that doesn't make me too confident," Piper shouted to the figure ahead of her, but it was too late. They were there.  
  
"Students, welcome to your first flying lesson! Please place yourself to the left of one of the brooms provided," Madame Hooch began, gesturing toward the two, long rows of the old, tattered school brooms. They looked as if they'd fall apart the second someone tried to sit upon them. Somehow this danger didn't faze Madam Hooch as she launched into a detailed description of how to take-off.  
  
"Now, don't try to be a hot shot or anything. I just want you to hover for a moment, only a foot off of the ground, or two if you're feeling confident. Then, tip your broom slightly forward to return safely to the ground. I must remind you that Ravenclaw is keeping their eyes open for a new keeper and Gryffindor happens to be in dire need of a chaser," Madame Hooch said, her eyes scanning the mass of students, blue and crimson badges visible on their robes, "I don't expect any child protegies, but you never know. There may be one in our very midst."  
  
"Children, hold your hand directly over the handle and shout, UP! Say it firmly, yet not menacingly. These brooms tend to be touchy in their old age."  
  
Madam Hooch watched appraisingly as the students diligently attempted to call the broom into their hands. Many faces were flushed pink with frustration before the docile brooms slowly and shakily made their way into the students' hands.  
  
"Now, on the count of three: 1...2...3..."  
  
The students rose off of the ground nervously, their feet dangling a mere foot from the ground at most and they clung to the broom handles with clammy hands and white knuckles, but Piper was a whole other story.  
  
Piper shot into the air like a bullet, leaving her now insignificant fears and worries behind. She was an eagle spreading her wings for the first time, a cougar feeling the earth beneath her paws and the wind whistling past her. It was wonderful, it was ecstasy. It was freedom.  
  
"I said to hover, Ms. Malfoy.... I said HOVER!"  
  
Piper ignored Madame Hooch's desperate pleas as she twirled and pirouetted. She preformed crazy leaps and dives in the clear, baby blue sky with a wide, toothy grin plastered on her face, oblivious to her surroundings.  
  
Flying... she thought happily, this sure as hell is my drug of choice.  
  
It seemed like hours before Madame Hooch's calls penetrated Piper's train of thought and she floated smoothly and gracefully back down to earth, her face contorted with resentment.  
  
"Well, that was some show of talent Miss Malfoy, but you directly disobeyed orders. Five points from Gryffindor," Madame Hooch lectured, her face set in a stern frown. Her features loosened slightly and she gave Piper a weak smile, "I'll make sure to set up a meeting with you and Mr. Wood soon."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
It was two days later and Piper's gaze was fixated upon the smiling face of Oliver Wood.  
  
"You're on the team," Oliver Wood said, his rich, dark brown eyes boring deep into Piper's own, "C'mon now, lets have you meet the rest of 'em. They're all waiting out there for ya, all but Harry. No worries, he'll be here soon."  
  
Piper set a false grin upon her face and clutched her sleek, black Nimbus 2001 tightly as she greeted her four teammates. Her broom was brand new, bought especially for the occasion. After all, nobody had forced Piper to take up flying before and she had never ventured to ask if she could.  
  
"There he is!" Oliver shouted suddenly and pointed a figure flouncing toward the Quidditch pitch. It was Harry.  
  
Piper snorted as she began to shake Fred's hand. Or was it George? No, It doesn't matter, Piper thought, they're not my type of crowd anyway. They're over-achievers, overly perfect, overly perky... just too much of everything, in fact.  
  
Piper brought her attention back towards Harry. He was briskly walking toward the team in a way that...Well, in a way that could only be described as flouncing. She had always had an extreme distaste for people who flounced, to put it lightly. This feeling was, of course, mutual with Draco. They had always found that those who flounced tended to be pompous, annoying. Most people assumed that flouncing was a feminine trait... well, it was. But, that didn't stop Harry from doing it. His chin was raised a bit too high, his shoulders were swung back, and his steps lengthily, slightly bouncy, even.  
  
No wonder Drano hates him.  
  
Piper shook her head slightly and gave herself a mental slap. No need to be rude, plenty of time for THAT later. She resumed her forced smile and continued to shake hands with Fred/George.  
  
"Oi! Piper! You know the basics of quidditch, right? Good! Care to join us in practice? We'll have to test the limit to your abilities sooner or later," Oliver said suddenly, shaking Piper from her thoughts.  
  
"It'll be fun!" A Weasley chimed in.  
  
"Uh, sure. Sounds great." Piper answered, her slim fingers kneading her robe in anticipation, the other hand gripping her broom tightly.  
  
"Good luck," Harry said with an unreadable grin. He brushed his hand quickly on his robes, attempting to brush off the dirt before he reached out to shake Piper's hand.  
  
"Sod off, you mangy git," Piper hissed with disgust.  
  
"This'll be a fun year..." Harry mumbled as he watched Piper stalk off. 


End file.
